Gombal
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: "Kau dimana, nodayo?"/"Coba cek di hati Mido-chin ada aku atau tidak..."/MuraMido, Drabble, Super OOC, Gaje, Abal. RnR? :)


_**Gombal**_

 __ _ **Miss Hyuuga Hatake**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Humor (maybe), Drabble**_

 _ **Rated: K**_

 _ **Murasakibara Atsushi x Midorima Shintarou**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ __ _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, gombalan garing /?/ kriyuk-kriyuk, typos, dll**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Satu]**

Murasakibara Atsushi duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan tangan dan mulut yang penuh maibou, sementara iris ungunya tak lepas dari seorang pemuda hijau yang masih setia melakukan tembakan dari tengah lapangan meski latihan sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Pemuda titan itu mengerjapkan matanya dan menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas bosan –hey, walaupun Murasakibara pemalas, tapi dia masih bisa menjaga perasaan kekasihnya—ups, err—iya, pemuda hijau itu memang resmi jadi kekasihnya sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

" _Nee_ , Mido- _chin_ tidak capek?" akhirnya Murasakibara bersuara, melihat gelagat Midorima Shintarou yang sepertinya masih betah berada di lapangan. Midorima melirik kekasihnya sekilas, sebelum kemudian kembali fokus dengan tembakan _threeshot_ -nya.

"Kau bisa pulang dulu kalau kau lelah, Murasakibara."

Murasakibara terdiam, dan lebih memilih membuka bungkus maibou yang lain. Menatap bola oranye yang meluncur masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam ring, mendadak sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otaknya—yang kemudian disuarakannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

" _Nee_ , tembakan Mido- _chin_ tidak pernah meleset, ya? Pantas saja cinta Mido- _chin_ tidak pernah meleset dari hatiku."

—dan untuk pertama kalinya, tembakan Midorima meleset.

 **[Dua]**

Biasanya saat istirahat makan siang, Akashi dan budak-budaknya (termasuk Murasakibara dan Midorima) akan berkumpul di kantin untuk sekedar makan siang bersama. Namun siang ini berbeda—Murasakibara –dengan wajah malasnya dan nada bicara yang seperti remaja kehilangan semangat masa mudanya- mengajak Midorima untuk makan siang di atap, berdua. Midorima malu-malu mau.

"Bu-bukannya aku ingin makan berdua bersamamu, _nodayo_. Hanya saja, aku bosan makan di kantin." Begitu kilahnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

Dan akhirnya, disinilah mereka berdua—di atap, memakan makan siang mereka dengan tenang saat tiba-tiba Murasakibara mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata hitam dari dalam saku seragamnya, dan memakainya. Membuat Midorima mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau pakai kacamata hitam, Murasakibara?"

"Disini silau, Mido- _chin_."

Midorima cengo. Menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat awan gelap yang menutupi langit—mendung. "Hah? Ini mendung, Murasakibara. Apanya yang silau?"

"Pesonamu yang menyilaukanku, Mido- _chin_."

—dan Midorima nyaris memasukkan nasi ke dalam hidungnya.

 **[Tiga]**

"Ini." Midorima menyodorkan botol berisi air mineral saat Murasakibara mendudukkan diri di sampingnya setelah selesai melakukan latihan. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu menatap Midorima dengan mata sayunya sejenak, sebelum kemudian tersenyum—yang membuat Midorima sontak memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

" _Aa_ , _arogatou_ , Mido - _chin_..." Murasakibara meneguk air mineral dalam botol itu dengan rakus, sebelum kemudian mengambil maibou dari dalam tasnya dan mengunyah—ah, mumpung Akashi sedang sibuk menghujani Aomine dengan gunting-gunting seksinya itu. Sama sekali tidak sadar Midorima tengah menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Terlalu banyak makan makanan manis itu tidak sehat, _nodayo_." Ujar Midorima, membuat Murasakibara menatapnya dengan matanya yang sayu itu. Dengan cepat Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot itu dengan wajah merona, dan cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Bu-bukannya aku peduli padamu, _nodayo_!"

Murasakibara mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu, menatap bergantian antara maibou di tangannya dengan Midorima yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda titan itu kembali mengerjapkan matanya sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak juga kok. Buktinya, selama ini aku dekat dengan Mido- _chin_ yang lebih manis dari maibou tapi aku baik-baik saja, kok."

—dan Midorima tersedak gunting Akashi (?).

 **[Empat]**

 _From: Mido-chin 3_

 _Kau dimana, nodayo?_

Murasakibara baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di taman dengan tangan kiri penuh maibou dan tangan kanan yang memegang ponsel—hari ini, dia ada janji kencan dengan Midorima. Dan sepertinya pemuda hijau itu sudah sampai terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda titan baru saja hendak membalas pesan Midorima saat matanya menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai hijau yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang terletak di bawah pohon, agak jauh dari tempat Murasakibara berdiri sekarang. Mengerutkan kening, Murasakibara iseng menuliskan sebuah balasan;

 _To: Mido-chin 3_

 _Coba cek di hati Mido-chin ada aku atau tidak..._

—dan dari kejauhan, Murasakibara dapat melihat wajah _tsundere_ midorima yang merona dengan menggemaskan.

 **[Lima]**

Kencan hari ini memang sederhana; hanya pergi ke taman bermain, mengunjungi dan menaiki berbagai wahana, makan bersama, dan berakhir dengan duduk berdua di dalam _ferris wheel_ dan menikmati suasana romantis. Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan mereka harus mengakhiri kencan mereka.

Sekarang, dua pemuda 'besar' itu melangkah berdua menuju rumah Midorima sambil bergandengan tangan—Midorima malu-malu mau saat tangan besar Murasakibara menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, sementara wajahnya sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan rambut Akashi Seijuuro.

" _Nee_ , Murasakibara—" akhirnya Midorima bersuara setelah jeda cukup lama. Pemuda hijau itu menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gugup, apalagi saat Murasakibara menunduk untuk menatapnya.

"Iya, Mido- _chin_?"

"K-kau tahu kenapa di langit banyak bintang?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Midorima sontak membuat Murasakibara mendongak, menatap langit gelap bertabur bintang di atas sana dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Midorima terlihat menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah yang sederhana—rumah Midorima. Pemuda hijau itu mendongak, menatap sejenak ke dalam manik ungu Murasakibara sebelum kemudian membuang muka dengan gaya malu-malu dan berujar gugup.

"Ka-karena aku sayang kamu, _nanodayo_."

 _Krik._

"Eh—" Murasakibara baru saja membuka mulutnya hendak menanyakan 'apa hubungannya bintang dilangit dengan 'aku sayang kamu'?' saat Midorima sudah terlebih dulu berlari memasuki rumah dan menutup pintu dengan suara berdebam yang cukup kencang. Murasakibara mengerjapkan matanya, sebelum kemudian tersenyum geli.

"Aku juga sayang Mido- _chin_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E N D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hueeee ini apaan? T_T**

 **Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis di fandom kurobas dan pertama kalinya saya nulis pair ini u,u tapi maap kalo jadinya malah aneh dan Murasakibara OOC banget Orz Midorima juga OOC banget kayaknya Orz**

 **Tapi ngomong-ngomong, saya suka pair ini ^^/ nggak tahu kenapa rasanya mereka unyu gitu... tapi sayangnya fict MuraMido itu dikit bangeeeettt makanya saya pengen ngeramein, hehe XD**

 **Oke, silahkan tinggalkan jejak ^o^/**


End file.
